Policies, Guidelines and Parent Filter
Policies, Guidelines and Parent Filter __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ This page outlines the policies and guidelines that must be adhered to when adding images and pages or making changes to the Wiki. Parent Page *Read about our Parental Guide here: Parent Page User behavior * Vandalism will not be tolerated and will always result in a block of varying severity depending on how major act was in the judgement of an admin. * Rudeness towards other users will result in a warning, and persistence will have to be met with punishment. This is a community, and things are a lot easier if everyone isn't insulting one another. * In case of an edit war, users are to discuss the issue between themselves either on the article's talk page or their own user talk pages. If a result cannot be agreed upon the incident may be mediated by another user, or eventually an admin if the dispute still fails to reach a resolution. * All comments (entries submitted to talk pages or the forum) are to be signed using four tildes (~~~~) so that commenters can be identified easily and without the need to peruse a page's history. This practice should not be carried onto article pages as "signing your work" is inappropriate for a wiki and does not conform to community standards. * Political views (particularly those of an extreme nature) should not be broadcast on this wiki, as it usually leads to continuous arguments that cannot be resolved. This is a wiki about the TV series: Fear the Walking Dead This Wiki is based on the Fear the Walking Dead TV show and not the The Walking Dead TV Show, Comic Books, Novels or Games. We only have articles about Fear the Walking Dead, the TV show, on this Wiki. NO SPOILERS A spoiler is a plot detail that has not been featured in an aired episode. Plot details from aired episodes are not spoilers and the wiki aims to be up to date with the latest episode so viewers who are not up to date are likely to find plot details that are new to them. No spoilers, events or characters from any source may be added to the Wiki until the TV series introduces them. Certainly the fate of major characters and the outcome of major storylines should not be revealed under any circumstances. New editors contravening this policy in good faith should be made aware of it by placing and an explanation on their talk page. The template reads: Deliberate or persistent violations of the policy will be met with a block from editing, duration to be determined by an administrator - but typically 1 year for violators who contribute nothing but spoilers. Using official and American spellings Fear the Walking Dead ''is an American TV series. As such, the correct spelling of words on the Wiki, especially when quoting characters from the show, is the American spelling ("Honor" rather than "Honour", for example). Don't forget that users from all over the world edit here, please be tolerant. Image policy and relationship with AMC The use of official promotional AMC images is permitted under Fair Use, though if possible smaller images should be used rather than high-resolution ones. The use of screen captured images (screencaps) is permitted in this Wiki, but don't go overboard (i.e. don't drown each article in screencaps where a couple will suffice) and as long as we understand that AMC have the right to ask us to remove specific or all screencaps at any time. Given the number of Wikis out there based on AMC shows with tons of screencaps, I doubt this will ever be an issue. New images should be uploaded with: #A proper name/title for the image file, that pertains to the image itself. #A description. #A link to the image source or a description of its origin. #A licensing tag. #An appropriate category. *Please note: Try to only upload images to an article or blog. Pointless images floating about is counter-productive. *Only 3 warnings will be given, until a block will be given to your account. Because this Wiki is based on the TV series and the TV series alone, the use of images unrelated to the TV series should only be considered if absolutely necessary. We hope to enjoy a cordial relationship with AMC. Anything that will threaten that relationship and the long-term future of the Wiki, such as publishing spam, illegal download links and so on, will not be tolerated. Underage users ''Fear The Walking Dead is intended for adults. Any user under the age of 18 will be unable to edit the Wiki. We appreciate all the editors who help, but unfortunately we must take precautions when it comes to underage users editing on a more "adult" site. Category:Policy Category:Fear the Walking Dead